Suicide Watch
by writtingpassion24
Summary: Most people say that there is a such thing as a perfect life, what they call perfect I don't consider it life. How am I supposed to live with the fact that I ruined my entire family. How am I supposed to live in the same house as a man who hates the living shit out of me. There is only so much one person can take before the pressure becomes too much to handle... New chapter inside!
1. Preview

Hello to my PLL readers it's been a long time since I written for you guys and gals and I know I might not be persistent with my stories mostly it's because I lose interest in the story I'm writing. But since my break from PLL fanfics I feel that I have developed more in my writing and I can't wait to share it with you.

So i'm writing a new story and It is and Ezria fanfic but I feel it's different from a lot of other fic's so I want to give you a preview of the first chapter but the story officially comes out on Saturday so please enjoy!

* * *

**Suicide Watch- Preview**

I've kept this secret about my father for two years now and it's becoming too much to handle, and now it's a horrible time to tell my mother. Five months ago my dad lost his job and now we are about to lose our house, and from that day life has just gotten much worst. Mike is now back in the hospital because of breathing problems. He is having trouble breathing on his own, and with the price of the doctor bills we don't know how much longer he can stay in the hospital.

But the worst of all my parents have started fighting again and I remember the horrible conversation like it was yesterday.

_"Mom is everything okay."_

_I already knew that her response wouldn't something I wanted to hear, "Listen sweetie I'll be spending some time away."_

_She knows she has to know, "So you found out about dad."_

_"What about your father," I still don't understand how she could be so oblivious to this, "That he's been cheating on you..."_

Then suddenly my dad appeared behind my mom wit an angry expression spread across his face. The next I knew was my mom was running down the stairs bawling and my dad was now standing in front of me yelling, _"I told you __**NOT**__ to tell your mom!"_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

SOOO what did you think?

Is it bad or would you read it?

In the first couple of chapter Ezra won't appear but thanks for all of the support and I hope you guys liked that little teaser!


	2. Prologue

Hello to my PLL readers it's been a long time since I written for you guys and gals but since my break from PLL fanfics I feel that I have developed more in my writing and I can't wait to share it with you. I want to point out that there will be a lot of swearing, yet I didn't know what category to classify it as so I changed the rate from M to T.

This is my new story, it's a Ezria story but I feel it's different from a lot of other fic's because it's a bit darker, so here is the first chapter please enjoy!

I don't own Pretty Little Liars sadly :(

* * *

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

Most people say that there is a such thing as a perfect life, what they call perfect I don't consider it life. No one's life is perfect and this is coming from a girl who has been through very rough times. Yeah maybe at one point I was happy with my life, but that was when I was a child and didn't have any responsibilities. Also that's when I had a family that consisted me, my brother and both of my parents.

**_1 2 3... 1 2 3..._**

Bryon and Ella Montgomery... yep those are my parents. They've been friends for a long time and got married around 14 years ago. My parents were normal teenagers before they got married, their lives involved drinking, partying, and making big mistakes. Sadly I was one to cause most of their mistakes. My parents had me at the age of 16 and like any other teenagers had no idea what to do. My mom once told me that I was going to be placed up for adoption because they couldn't handle taking care of a baby while they were still kids themselves. But nine months later I was born and they were happy.

**_We need to get her stabilized..._**

About a year after I was born my grandma and grandpa kicked us out of their house causing us to move into a small apartment we couldn't afford. My dad wasn't home a lot because he was always working late. There was always a money issue in my family and that was the cause of my parents many fights. There were many times when I would wake up in the middle of the night to yelling of both my mother and father. Then one day my dad came home with great news he had got an amazing job offer in Rosewood which meant we would be moving into a bigger house. I was about two years old when my parents considered tying the knot, but also around this time my had found out that there would be a new addition to the family.

**_Oxygen! We Need Oxygen!_**

Nine months later my baby brother Mike Montgomery was born. Yeah I was extremely happy that I would finally have someone to play with but also it wasn't all that great having Mike around. All of the attention was put on him and it was as if I was invisible to my family. But I understood the reason so much focus was on Mike because when he was a baby the doctors found that he had breathing problems when he was born. Mike was hospitalized two months after he was born. My mom and dad would spend all night at the hospital while I stayed at home with my grandparents. Finally after three months in the hospital Mike finally got to come back home and we thank god everyday that he is okay.

Finally at the end of that year my parent decided to get married and at that time I wouldn't have wished for a better life, well that was until two years ago. I had just got home from school and need I remind you that I was around the age of 16. When I entered the house I was surprised to find clothing on the floor that trailed into the living room. I walked into the living room to find my dad and a women on the couch, but that wasn't my mother. _"Dad."_ I was brought to tears at this sight and all I could do was run upstairs to my room. I so badly wanted to get on the phone and call my mother but I knew that wouldn't help the situation. Ten minutes the door to my bedroom opens and I look up to see my dad standing there. "You can't let your mother know about this."

_**We need to try CPR again!**_

As the months went by my mother was still clueless about my fathers affair even though he was still pursuing the relationship with the other women. I knew of this because I would find articles of her clothing on the floor around the house cause there have been multiple times when he had to rush the woman out of the house from almost being caught causing her to leave some of her clothes behind.

**_Clear... Clear..._**

I've kept this secret about my father for two years now and it's becoming too much to handle, and now it's a horrible time to tell my mother. Five months ago my dad lost his job and now we are about to lose our house, and from that day life has just gotten much worst. Mike is now back in the hospital because of breathing problems. He is having trouble breathing on his own, and with the price of the doctor bills we don't know how much longer he can stay in the hospital.

But the worst of all my parents have started fighting again and I remember the horrible conversation like it was yesterday.

_"Mom is everything okay."_

_I already knew that her response wouldn't something I wanted to hear, "Listen sweetie I be spending some time away."_

_She knows she has to know, "So you found out about dad."_

_"What about your father," I still don't understand how she could be so oblivious to this, "That he's been cheating on you..."_

Then suddenly my dad appeared behind my mom wit and angry expression spread across his face. The next I knew was my mom was running down the stairs bawling and my dad was now standing in front of me yelling, _"I told you **NOT** to tell your mom."_

**_Come__ on_ _breathe.._.**

I mean what was I supposed to say when I basically ruined my parents marriage. It's like from that day forward I was living in complete hell. My mom was barely around because she was always at the hospital with Mike, so I just stayed in my room depressed for about a month straight. Then one day my bedroom door opened and revealed my mom standing there. The conversation we had changed my life for the worst...

_"Mom..."_

_She walked over and sat down on my bed, "Listen Aria I don't know how to say this but... there's gonna be a few changes around here."_

_Here's the "Your parents are splitting up" speech, "Your father and I... we just-"_

_"Mom it's okay you and dad don't want to be together I understand," and for some reason I really did understand._

_"Yes but there's more," how much more could there be, "I will be moving out of the house."_

_My heart was shattered loosing you mother is a tough pill to swallow, __"What..."_

That day... the day my mother left was the day that my life ended. She told me that she would be moving out and would be taking Mike with her so she could monitor his medical condition, and then she told me that someone had to stay and take care of my father. That someone would be me...

How am I supposed to live with the fact that I ruined my entire family. How am I supposed to live in the same house as a man who hates the living shit out of me. There is only so much one person can take before the pressure becomes too much to handle.

**_Stay with us..._**

XXXXX

One night I was sitting in my bedroom I heard loud boom which caused me to run down the stairs only to discover my dad laying on the counter and a broken bottle on the floor. This was not the only time this happened and the night would usually end with him passed out on the couch and me cleaning up the broken glass.

It pains me to see him like this and deep down inside I feel as if I were the cause of his pain and suffering.

He's hidden liquor bottles in every room of the house and I would end up pouring them down the sink.

I never thought that my dad would become an alcoholic until one night I had just gotten home from school and found my him sitting on the couch with a bunch of beer bottles sitting on the table.

_"Dad," I ran up to him grabbing the bottle out of his hand._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing give me that back."_

_"No, look at yourself look at what you've become!"_

_"WHAT HAVE I BECOME, ARIA YOUR THE REASON I'M LIKE THIS!" _

_He picked up an empty beer bottle throwing it at the wall causing it to shatter with the contact. And in just enough time I was able to dodge the bottle._

_"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST KEPT YOU MOUTH CLOSED THEN WE WOULD BE HAPPY," and suddenly bottle number two was sent flying my way._

_In that moment all I could think to do was run up the stairs to my room and lock the door. When I tried to run __to the stairs__ he ran after me knocking the rest of the empty beer bottles on the floor. I thought I was almost safe but he grabbed me from behind and threw me against the wall causing me to fall to the floor._

_"YOU RUINED MY MARRIAGE YOU LITTLE BITCH!"_

_My heart was racing and I was in an eminence amount of pain when I tried to stand, and then the weight of his body was pinning me against the wall. _

_"IS IT SO HARD TO JUST DO WHAT YOUR FUCKING TOLD!"_

_All I felt was the contact of his hand to my face and I let out this piercing scream, but it was as if he didn't care. Suddenly his hands clasped around my neck making it hard for me to breathe. I started gasping for air and struggled to get out of his grip. Every part of my body ached and before I knew it his knee rammed into my stomach causing me to let out another piercing scream from the sharp pain._

As I slide down the wall to the floor so saw as he began to walk away, and there I was left on the floor to pick up the pieces of the broken glass. I never thought the day would come when my father would hit me without caring and I never thought I wouldn't have either of my parents. I couldn't believe what my life has become and sometimes I wonder if I had made the right decision to tell my mom about my dad's affair. Maybe I wouldn't be in such a fucked up situation, and feeling so alone.

_**We got a heart beat...**_

* * *

SOOO what did you think?

Is it bad?

In the first couple of chapters Ezra won't appear but he will later and he plays a big role in this story. Thanks for all of the support and I hope you guys liked it and please stick around there's a lot more to come!


	3. 123,,, 123,,,

Hello everyone I know it's been a week it's just that I just started school so I'm trying to get back on schedule but I will try to update more often. Also I wanted to say that Hanna, Spencer and Emily will make an appearance in this story just at different times.

I don't own Pretty Little Liars sadly :(

* * *

**Chapter 2- 123... 123...**

Waking up the next morning had to be one of the most challenging things I had to face because not only was I terrified to see the man who beat me last night, but also my body was in pain. I rolled out of bed and walked over to my vanity, but I kept my head down because I was afraid to look at the girl in the mirror. To see the pain on her face and the bruises on her face, yet I had to realize that I couldn't run away from her because that girl is me.

The events of last still hung in my head as if they were on repeat. Every time his hand-made contact with my body a new scar formed across my heart. I finally found the courage to look at myself only to feel my heart shatter in to a million pieces.

I began to count 1... 2... 3... bruises on my face, 1... 2... 3... scars on my body.

I spun away from the mirror not being able to handle looking at my self anymore, and turned on the shower. Taking off my clothes I slipped into the showing, feeling the steaming water running down my body. Every time the water would make contact with a scar on my back I would wince in pain only to be reminded of the events of the earlier night.

Images flashing into my head, the pain too much to bear. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I let out loud a sob not caring who could hear me. Tears running down my face as I slid down the wall.

I felt broken...

Finally finding what composure I had left I stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel sitting on the sink. As I wrapped it around I felt a weird sense of warmth and safety. I says this feeling is weird because how can I feel safe living in the hell hole called home.

My thoughts are interrupted by the ringing of my phone sitting on the counter. I really don't feel like answering the phone, but I see that it is my best friend. _"Aria where are you?"_ she always knows how to make someone smile when there down. _"Hey Em..."_ but it just wasn't helping me.

_"Why so glum chum, and your almost late for school_."

Ah school the one place I don't want to go, _"I know I just umm... woke up late I'll be there soon."_

"Okay bye." I love Emily we've been friends since we were four years old. She knows everything about me... well she knew everything about me. I don't I'll ever be able to fix myself to tell here that my mom left to and abusive asshole I call daddy.

But we've been through everything together and she might understand I mean she did trust me to keep her huge secret. I just believe some secrets are better when they're kept a secret.

I now sit fully dressed in front of my vanity. I felt the need to put on something bright and light maybe it will help with the heavy darkness I'm dealing with right now. The bruises still present on my face as I look in the mirror and horror still present in my eyes. I never thought I would have to use this for a situation like this, but I can't risk anyone finding out at school. I pull the cover up out of my drawer and apply it generously to each bruise and although it got rid of the bruises I knew it wasn't permanent and that they were still there.

_"There you are , Aria you missed the whole first hour."_

_"Yeah I know, but when you called me I had just woken up and I still needed to shower." The truth is I spent first period sitting in my car contemplating on just skipping school._

_"Well good thing you came to school because I mean missing the first day is social suicide."_

_"Wow really you're gonna be that girl?" We began to walk to second hour._

_"Yes... yes I am, Aria it is our Junior Year and we haven't been invited to one party."_

_Sometimes I question our friendship, "To be honest I don't plan on attending parties anytime soon."_

_"Why do you act like such a bitch."_

_"I'm the bitch?! you have no idea what I going through right now, how can you be so insensitive Emily."_

_"How am I supposed to know what you're going through and we haven't talked in about a month, we're supposed to be best friends."_

_I begin to walk away from the school tears forming in my eyes I can't believe this is happening. "Were are you going?"_

_"I just can't be here right now okay just leave me alone," I get into my car and drive away only to discover that the tears had fallen out of my eyes._

I needed to be with someone who I loved and with someone who I know that loves me. My best friend was being a self-centered bitch, my mom abandoned me and my dad was a raging asshole. There was only one person that I knew would never turn their back on me...

I found myself pulling into a hospital parking lot, not to admit myself but to see the one person I truly love, Mike. Slowly I open the door and walk into the hospital room to find Mike sleeping in bed with a bunch of machine's hooked up to him. In that instant I wanted to cry seeing him like this. His breathing in distress as he slept, but on a lighter note at least he was getting some sleep.

After five minutes on me just sitting there staring at him, his eyes begin to flutter open to revealing his beautiful coffee brown orbs. _"Mom?"_ I couldn't help but smile as more tears began to fill into my eyes. The difference was that these are happy tears, _"No Mikey it's me Ari."_

_"Aria why are you crying."_ I see him struggling to move so grab his and into mine, _"I just miss you so much."_

_"I miss you to Ari but your to beautiful to be crying what happened?"_

_"Mike it's not important... that's enough about me let's talk about you."_

_"Classic Aria always changing the subject when it's about you, oh how I've missed that, " a smile appeared across my face, "And same old Mike always making jokes about his sister," he returns the smile._

_"It's my job."_

_"Now be honest how have you been Mikey?"_

_"All honesty... Aria I hate it here I want to come home with you, mom and dad."_

_"Mom didn't tell you did she?"_

_"Tell me what?"_

I quickly let go of Mike's hand and run out of to find my mother walking through the double door. I run up to her furious at the fact that she is leaving Mike in the dark about everything. _"How could you not tell Mike about what is going on between you and dad!"_

_"Hello Aria nice to see you to-"_

_"DON'T play games with me you sit in font of him acting as if life is so amazing when it's really not."_

_"Don't talk to me like that young la-"_

_"Shut up I'm so sick of you, first you abandon me and now you act like you and dad aren't getting a divorce!"_

_"Listen to me Mike already has enough going on he doesn't need the burden of feeling like he broke up his parents."_

_"But he didn't."_

_"No he didn't, you did!"_

_"Mom, Aria what's going on?" Mike is now standing in the doorway to his room._

_"Mike, mom and dad are getting a divorce because dad cheated on her, just thought I'd let you know," _and with that said I exit through the double door's and out of the hospital.

Why was the only thing I could think of... why was this happening, why did my mom not tell Mike about the divorce, and why did my dad hit me. I exit the hospital and run into the pouring rain crying my eyes out. I run to my car and slam the door shut and as I pull out of the parking lot I receive four new text messages.

Emily: Ari I'm so sorry about today I know that I was very insensitive to your feelings and I'm sorry. It's just I was so hurt that we didn't talk this summer and I missed you so much, your my best friend...

Mom: Don't you ever show your face at this hospital again young woman, we will talk about this tomorrow.

Dad: ARIA GET YOUR ASS HOME RIGHT NOW!

Mikey: Please tell your lying... ARIA PLEASE! Tell me this is just a sick joke...

I pulled into the drive way of the house and jump out of the car running to the front door. I try my hardest to stay quiet because I don't feel like talking to my dad or dealing with the anger he has built up inside of him.

So I slowly close the door and run up the stairs and just as I make it to the top I hear foot steps in the distance and someone calling my name, _"Aria the fuck back here we need to talk,"_ Wow it is a surprise that he's not drunk.

I run into the bedroom and lock the door, over-whelmed with the recent events that have happened in my life, this is all just too much for me to handle. I can't take it anymore. It's painful just walking into this house and I'm sick of being afraid of not knowing whats around the corner and having to watch my back. I'm sick of waking up in the morning with new bruises that lay upon my face and new scratches. I don't know what else to do. I want to feel whole, I want to feel like someone cares about me. I want to get rid of the pain. A new scar appears on my heart every time I see one them.

And I've never felt so helpless with life.

I look to my left and stare at the drawer on my vanity. I think about whether I should go through with it or not and then I remember the horrible memories I know hold inside me. I cross the floor of my room to the vanity, reach into my drawer and I pull out this small metal item will sadly be my new best friend for a while. 1...2...3... new slits on my appeared on my wrists.

* * *

Ugh it's bad isn't it?

I'm sorry if it is and I'm sorry if I didn't put in some of your advice this chapter was pre-written.

As said before in the first couple of chapters Ezra won't appear but he will make an appearance real soon.

And I almost forgot there will be an update tomorrow and Monday!

But thanks for all the support and I hope you guys liked it. I love reading the comments made by you beautiful people and I hope this story is different from the other ones.

BYEEEE!


	4. Unstable

Hello to all of you amazing people, I want to let you all know you're the reason I continue to write. This story has gotten so many great reviews in a short amount of time and I'm so happy you all like it so much. I'm very proud of how the story is coming along and I know some of you might not be happy Ezra is not in the story just yet, but believe me he plays a major role in what I have planned for this story.

I want to give a shout out to all the amazing followers and to all the people who favorite this story it means a lot.  
Now enough of me babbling, here is the second installment for the special week of Suicide Watch. EXPECT another one tomorrow :)

I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters sadly:(

* * *

**Chapter 3- Unstable**

I was in absolute shock of what I just did, staring blankly at the light blood that covered the metal object sitting in my hand. I felt as if I was frozen in time, not able to collect the relentless thoughts floating around in my head. As the blood from the slits on my wrist poured onto the floor, I began to feel light headed. I needed to lay down but I didn't want to fall asleep because I wouldn't know if I would wake up.

So I walked into my bathroom and filled the tub up with cold water, maybe that will keep me awake. As my feet broke through the surface of the water it sent shivers up my spine. Yes it helped with keeping me awake but it didn't stop my mind from wondering.

I sent me back to the first year of high school, the year I had to spend without my best friend, and the year that Mike got admitted back into the hospital. Emily and I had been friends since we were little kids and we told each other everything. Then one day she came over to my house in tears telling me that her father got drafted back into the military and that her family had to move. I was one of the worst days of my life, well until now. I would have to go through my first year of high school with out even one friend, and basically that is what I did. I stuck to my self and didn't really interact with anyone, I would have considered my self a loner.

That same year was when Mike was admitted back into the hospital. Around that time he was only about twelve years old and one night when I was still up doing homework, Mike came into my room complaining about how he couldn't sleep. I kept asking him question like, was he tired or was he scared? All of his answers were no, so I decided to take him to my parents room.

As we were walking down the hallway Mike had stopped in his tracks, and just as I turned around to look at him his body feel lifelessly to the ground. That night we took him to the hospital and found that his lung had collapsed and that he wasn't able to breathe on his own.

Suddenly I was brought out of my thoughts by the yelling of my name. I quickly got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around me just in time for my dad to burst through the bathroom door.

_"How the hell did you get in here?"_

_"Don't you dare use that tone with and a more important question is WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TELL MIKE ABOUT ME AND YOUR MOTHER."_

_"He has a right to know, I mean you to are his parents and IT ISN'T RIGHT TO JUST LEAVE HIM IN THE DARK ABOUT EVERYTHING!" _

He reached for my wrist his has wrapping around my new formed cuts cause a burning sensation to shoot up my arm. _"LET GO OF ME!"_

_"You listen to me you little bitch if you ever go back to that hospital it will be the last thing_ _you do."_ he lifted his other hand bringing it down hard to my face causing to fall and hit the floor. He turned around and abruptly slammed the door shut, _"GAHH I HATE YOU!"_

Those were the only words I could think of, but I didn't hate him. I hate the things that he has done to me, throwing beer bottles at me, calling insulting names, slapping and punching me in the face.

But the thing I hate the most is the he left me... he left me to sit here cry on the cold floor. I hate that he is gone and I want the old him back.

After about five minutes of sitting on the floor staring at my feet I couldn't take it anymore I needed to leave the house for a while, so I got dressed and walked over to Emily's house. If I had to tell her about what was happening in my life so be it, I just really need my best friends.

_"Aria hey, what are you doing here?"_

_"Em I just wanted to come over and talk, but if now isn't a good tim-"_

_"No it's just that I was just about to head out to this party, but we could stay an-"_

_"No no no it's fine... hey um actually can I come to the party with you?"_

_"YES ABSOLUTELY! Lets go."_

It felt as if we were driving for hours into the middle of nowhere but then the car came to a sudden stop. Em did say that it was a cabin party but I didn't actually think she was being literal.

We walked into the cabin and I was engulfed into a multitude of people. After only being in the house for about five minutes into the party I had lost Emily in a crowed of people so I decided to just head into the kitchen and grab a drink.

_"There you are, you having any fun?"_

_"Yes I'm having the time of my life."_

_"Wow way to be sarcastic..."_

_"I'm sorry Em it's just I thought that we could hang tonight, but we haven't even talked."_

_"It's okay I'm sorry to we will leave soon I promise."_

But the sad thing is that we were still at the party after an hour had passed. The longer we stay the more I got drunk and sooner than later I wasn't able to comprehend with my surroundings.

_"Hey my name is Noël, what's your's?"_

_"I'm Aria and I'm also a little drunk right now hehe."_

_"Haha cute, a pretty name for a pretty girl."_

_"Hehe thank you."_

_"It's true... why don't we take this conversation somewhere more private."_

_"Yeah, sure, whatever."_

We began walking through a crowd people, yet I didn't know where he was leading me. Every step we took for some reason my heart rate would increase and my hands would begin to sweat. There was some about this guy that made me nervous and a voice in the back of my head kept telling me to turn around and walk away. Yet I kept walking forward as if I had no control over my actions.

Entering a long dark hallway with every door closed sent a chill down my back but my feet still moved into the direct I was being led.

Finally reaching the end of the hallway there was a room... the size of a box... with no windows... a bed... with no sheets...

_"What are we doing here."_

_"Don't worry I won't hurt you."_

_"What are you doing."_

Inching closer to the bed Noël begins to place kisses upon my neck while wrapping his arm around me and placing his hand in the nape of my back. Just as my legs hit the back of the bed Noël lightly pushes me down on the bed. I know that I laying flat when my back hits the plush mattress.

_"Stop it please.."_

_"Babe it's okay."_

A hand begins to slide up the back of my shirt unclasping my bra while another hand reaches down and begins to unbutton my pants.

_"Okay stop."_

I start to squirm under the weight of his body but his only response is to add more force to his grip and bring his lips up to mine. I felt helpless under him, but then I began to feel like I deserve this, I ruined my family and I deserve this.

_"ooh babe you like that."_

_"No stop don't touch me like that."_

But he didn't listen, he just kept touching me and I let him I just sat there and let him. No it didn't feel good, I felt disgusting and unappreciated. Yet I would rather have a guy that I don;t know treat me like think instead of my own father treating me like shit.

Then I felt him start to take of my shirt and I came back to realty...

_"Stop don't touch me."_

_"Oh shut up you little bitch."_

_"NOO stop I don't like that, stop it hurts AHHH..."_

No one to help me, no one to call I was left in that room all alone. Wishing for someone to reach out and grab my hand or someone to hold me close and tell me everything will be okay. But no I was left in that room to be man handled by someone I did not even know. Cold and scared and alone left screaming for my life while this man brutally thrust in and out of my body.

Left broken and unstable.

* * *

Ugh it's bad isn't it? Please tell me if you don't like it or what you think will make it better.

Also Ezra's first appearance will be really soon and I bet you guys are going to like what his character does in this story! If you have any guess please comment and I someone guess correct I'll give them a shout out in the chapter. The next update will be tomorrow so look out for that!

But thanks for all the support and I hope you guys liked it. I love reading the comments made by you beautiful people and I hope this story is different from the other ones.

BYEEEE!


	5. Return Preview

Yes it is back! The return of Suicide Watch, there are many reason as to why I this story was on a hiatus. Mainly it was because I wanted to rework some of my thoughts on how I want the rest of this story to play out.

Here's a little preview of THE RETURN of Suicide Watch!

Not the owner of PLL, but a proud owner of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 4- Breathless Beyond Belief**

The light from the morning sun began to pour over the horizon as I approach the driveway of my home. The events of last night still hung heavy in my mind like huge rain cloud. The fact that a total stranger raped me did hurt, but what hurt even more was that I had no one... No one to go to for help, for comforting. It hurt that I had to go through this by myself.

I finally looked up from the ground into the direction of my front door and I see Emily sitting on the steps. She abruptly stands as I move forward, "Aria I'm so glad that your okay, I couldn't find you anywhere after the party."

"As if you really cared." Emily began walking toward me and I took a step back. "Are you sure that you're okay, Ari."

Sighing deeply I gaze at the ground, "Do I seem okay? Because I'm not," tears begin to form in my eyes. Taking another step close to me, as soothing as possible Emily replies, "Aria please talk to me. You have to tell me what's going on."


End file.
